True Inner Darkness : Corruption
by Anomyni
Summary: The second in the trilogy of the tragedy. John has made it to another universe or as I like to put it : world and needs to face the trauma and hurt of this place to get out of his comatose. And as always rated M for violence, language and something else I don't remember.


John - Lunar Flare

Blake - Gamboi Shroud

Ruby - Cresent Rose

Weiss - Myrtenaster

Yang - Ember Celica

A/N I lost the remains of this chapter so recap John met

Team RWBY and is a part of their group

* * *

><p><strong>(Ruby's P.O.V)<strong>

_I looked into his eyes and all I saw was despair and loneliness._

_But the group despised him so I couldn't ask why._

"Hey Ruby you feeling ok?"

"Yeah ShadowMist."

"Don't talk to me anymore the group won't hesitate to kill me."  
>"Sorry Ruby."<p>

_With that ShadowMist just disappeared into shadows like mist (Ironic isn't?)_

**(ShadowMist's P.O.V)**

_~In a raining field~_

"I didn't know they hated me like that."

"I might as well just up and disappear."

_"Young Hero of Fate and Justice the creatures of Grimm are taking their toll on the group."_

"How?"

_"Only the maiden in red hasn't been affected by the curse."_

"What curse?"

_"The curse of exclusion."_

"That sounds like a lame curse."

_"It is and the maiden knows you like book she has read."_

"How?"

_"Your eyes."_

"My eyes?"

_"Yes the jade green has disappeared and has red and black instead."_

"What do they signify?"

_"The red means hate and loneliness and black means despair and vendetta seeking."_

"Wow."

_"She wants to help you but the creatures of Grimm want otherwise by using the curse the group hates you."_

_"And won't hesitate to kill Ruby if she doesn't listen."_

"I'll be seeing you at a different time then God of this world."

_"Goodbye for now."_

_With that the God of the world disappeared._

**_(Third Person P.O.V) (After finished : holy cow I made that after I started editing!)_**

_"Ruby I need to talk to you accept the shadow teleport."_

_"Ok."_

_Ruby was teleported to John._

"What is it?"

"Ruby do you know what I need to do?

"I can't tell. I know you have a vendetta though."

"Its true."

"And Ruby I want you to know I was never from here."

"And I just remembered something, be right back."

_John disappeared and went to an undisclosed place_

"Sierra!"

"John!?"

"Where are you!?"

"Back here!"

_John used his aura and sensed three red auras around a grey one they looked like they were protecting the grey one._

_Before John took another step John turned into a wolf._

_Then a message came into his mind "Doth thee Phoenix Rise From Shadows?"_

_"Maybe."_

"John!? Where are you?!"

"Somewhere come find me."

"Fine."

_Once she stepped out from hiding she found a white wolf._

"Hello there!"

"Grrrr..."

"Hm?"

_Out of nowhere Phoenix wings came out of the wolf's back_

"Beautiful."

"Ma'am we have had enough lets go the White Fang aren't patient."

"Okay."

_"Idiots." John thought to himself_

_"She turned into a White Fang...her father is not proud of me right now I bet."_

_"Oh well."_

_"I better head back to Ruby."_

_~At the raining field~_

"Your back ShadowMist?"

"Yeah I'm back."

"Ruby... my real name is John Jade."

"Why haven't you told me, the group or the headmaster?"

"Too dangerous."

"How and why?"

A tear just fell from his eye

"A long story but I think I have the time to tell it."

"Ok tell me."

"In the world that was much happier on the outside then what happens on the inside."

"I was with a group of "Friends" and my girlfriend and I'm pretty sure you know what happens from here."

"You were betrayed?"

"Yeah and now I'm here."

"Who took you here?"

"God."

"Wow."

"But, I don't regret it though because..."

"I got to meet you."

"Me?"

"Yeah ever since then I was alone, but since I met you my life changed."  
><strong>(AN Not a cheesy pick-up line, he's not even trying to date Ruby.)**

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I think it's lat-"

"Wait, hostiles ten o'clock."

"I don't see them."

"You don't have night-vision then."

"They are your teammates go see them, but don't let them see me."

"Ok."

**Ruby's P.O.V**

"Hey everyone!"

"Ruby what are you doing here? We were looking for you!"

"C'mon sis! Let's head back to Beacon!" **(A/N Or Signal I don't feel like checking)**

"OK!"

_"She then heard a thought "Meet you there."_

_She nodded her head_

~(Chapter End)~~~~~~~~

Longest chapter I have ever made and have spent the most time on!

John (a.k.a ShadowMist) - Lunar Flare (Originally Xhadow Blades)  
>(PM If you want it changed back to Xhadow Blades!)<p>

Ruby - Cresent Rose

Blake - Gamboi Shroud

Weiss - Myrtenaster

Yang - Ember Celica (Actually had to look up this one)

That's all for now!


End file.
